All is fair in Love and War
by Agni xx
Summary: My take on the story of Hawksong. What if the Avians had not agreed to meeting the Serpiente at the Mistari lands? What if the war was still raging? Chapter one is up! R&R [on Hiatus!]
1. Prolouge

**A/N: _This is a prolouge kinda thing, so that's why it's so short. I'm suprised there are only like fourteen fics for Kiesha'ra...we need more fans! Anyways, this was something I wrote awhile ago and just decided to post it now. It sucky and probably contains a lot of spelling errors, if anyone's interested, I'm in need of a BetaReader. I don't know how often I will update this, seeing as I don't yet have a plot,...and I will be away on vacation from Thursday Aug. 4--Aug.8 until the following Monday._**

****

**_I'll see what I can do. Read and review, it makes me happy and more motivated to update. No flames please, first fic!_**

****

**_Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form, do I own Amelia's work, Hawksong and all related Characters are copyrighted to her, not me. If I owned them, the series would probably suck. Enjoy!_**

* * *

I wish to you sunshine, my dear one, my dear one. And mountaintops for you to soar past. I wish to you innocence, my child, my child. I pray you don't grow up too fast.

_Never know pain, my dear one, my dear one. Nor hunger nor fear nor sorrow. Never know war, my child, my child. Remember your hope for tomorrow_

_My prayer is simple, my dear one, my dear one. May you never need understand. My prayer is for peacetime, my child, my child. Live it well, and this life can be grand. _

****

**_-- Hawksong_**

_

* * *

_

The night was dark, an erie, forbiding chill glided gently on the breeze, like a delicate feather, fallen from the glistening golden wings of a hawk. The land was barren, not a single plant remained, and the dark earthen soils were disrupted by the slight vibrations of footsteps. These footsteps, kicking up tiny dust clouds, were my own, leading me to a place that was so familiar, in the most disturbing of ways. The deserted earthern ground was soaked and shaded slightly in crimson...the color of blood.

The battlefeild wasn't the safest place, as my mother would have said, not for you, and so I forbid you to walk the feilds. I could hear my mother's scolding voice revrebrating throughout the chambers of my mind. With a sigh, I ignored the nagging voice of my consciene and continued walking, confident enough in my own territory, I have walked here countless times before. The war that raged between our peoples, the Serpiente and the Avians, was just a meaningless excuse to slaughter, and it hasn't stopped, continuously accusing one another of treason, doesn't help much in that account. The scholars have read through the library inmummerable times, looking for some small detail, that they may have overlooked, but...nothing. In our records there is nothing, nothing on how this war started, and nothing on how to end it...we just have to endure.

With another sigh, this one barley audiable, I shifted my human form for that of a golden hawk, and took flight. Nighttime flights always help relieve me of my troubles, and I dwell on my thoughts for the day, re-thinking the events, play-by-play, in my mind. It gives me a sort of,..peace of mind feeling, a sense of relieveation. I cut through the skies, silent as the night, From up here I get a bird's eye view of the feild, and take in the sights before me with a feeling of overwhelming dread. How was this started? How many lives has this war taken? How many of the Royal flight were taken today? Their lives forfeit? How long will this meaingless slaughter continue for? Ten years? A hundred? When will it end? Will there ever be peace? So many questions, and so few answers.

Before Maueve's Coven split; before the spark of hatred, between our peoples, ignited, and fed the flames of war with their undying hostility; Our people, our race, the shapeshifters, were able to easily out-live any human. It was rumored, that we could last for more than three-centuraires, but with the war raging on, we are unsure of what tomorrow will bring: More Bloodshed? More Death? Hope? An end? I, too am unsure of what our future will hold, I can only sit by and watch, our people do not grieve over losses. The avain people have a very serene air about them, we mask our feelings behind a reserve, a reseve that every Avian child is taught before they are even taught to fly. The Serpiente are different, they do not hold their emotions back, compose themsevles, as well as we do. Serpiente legend has it, that the avian people have no hearts, and ours says more or less the same; if our ledgend is as wrong as theirs,...could we just slid past our differences, would that put an end to the war? Will it ever stop?

Danica Shardea,

Heir to the Tuuli Thea

* * *

**_And, there's the prolouge. Yes I know it's short and sucky, don't shoot me! _**

****

**_Do you see what I see? Over there,...that little purple button in the left-hand corner, click it and review...you know you want too ;)_**


	2. The Truth

_**A/N: here it is! The long-awaited chapter one of "All is fair in Love and War!" The story still is plotless but I'm working on it, hopefully my vacation will help me gather plot ideas. Thanks to my reviewer: Life's Phenomenon.Much love:Passes out muffins: **_

****

_**Disclaimer: Erm, If I said I owned Hawksong no one would believe me, and I would get sued, I think I'm safer going with the cold, hard truth. I own nothing! Except the plot...which I don't even have yet. **_

_**And without further adu; the first chapter!**_

* * *

****

_With nothing on our shoulders  
But the clothes on our backs  
And you leave us hear with nothing  
Expecting no attack  
__With soilders on the way_

_You think its crazy to think theres  
Nothing to hide  
Whenever theres a proposition  
For me to decide on  
Theres a million suggestions  
With a million intentions  
With the people getting richer  
Off the people getting poorer  
Its due for being over  
Theres justice on the way_

_If we only knew the truth about what really goes on  
And what you said  
Behind closed doors  
On private Lines_

_**-- "The Truth"** _

_by Nonpoint_

* * *

Danica Shardea had recently returned from the feilds, and though to the untrained eye it would have seemed she was alone, the royal child knew atleast half the Royal Guard had followed her to watch and keep her safe. She knew very well that her mother did not approve of her roaming the feilds, to kneel beside a dying soilder and comfort him so he does not die alone.

No, Nacola Shardea, the Tuuli Thea, and her mother all the same, had made this very clear. But Danica was always a willful child; sneaky and clever. Her mother had also forbid her from training with the Royal Flight, although Rei, her childhood friend as well as the Captain of the Royal Flight had taught her what he could.

The heir to the Avian throne had just landed in the court, and the massive, spiraling tower that was the Hawkskeep lay before her. The princess released a soft sigh of relief, letting down her Avian reserve enough to show her fatigue. The silken dress, a deep shade of chesnut with golden rhinestones adorning the collar and flowing sleeves, was ruffled and slightly torn on the bottom, and stained with the crimson of soilder's blood and the dirt of the feilds. The dress had been a gift from her mother, a rare act of affection and Danica had thanked her fully. Thinking back, she decided it wasn't the best thing to wear when walking the feilds. She would have to get Erica to meand it, if she wasn't busy that is. She hated troubling another with something so trivial if they had other things to attend to. The dress could wait.

In a matter of minutes the Shardea heir had reached the enterance of the keep. Her posture stiffened and in a matter of seconds, the signs of her fatigue vanished and she was back in the familiar mask of Avian reserve she was taught as a child. A figure stood in the doorway, guarding the path to the staircase that led to the second floor. She nodded hastily to the guard, whom she knew as Karl, one of the younger guards under Andreios' command.

"Good evening, Karl" she greeted the guard warmly, but he voice held a distinguishable note of fatigue. Of which she mentally berated herself for, hoping Karl wouldn't notice.

"Good evening, milady..." Karl started; he looked nervous, despite his reserve. He fidgeted slightly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Getting nothing more from the boy Danica sighed, annoyed. "What is it, Karl? Is something wrong?" Her voice was calm and collected, as all avians were taught not to display their emotions, and always speak to other in a respectful manner. The lack of answers was making her unnerved.

"Nothing, milady. I was told you mother would like to see you as soon as you arrived." He answered calmly.

Danica nodded warmly to the young soilder and continued her way to the second floor, where a grounded person or intruder would be unable to continue further. The floors from there upward would be reachable only by flight. Danica took her time to shift, stretching out the process, and shedding the oddly-shaped, two-legged form of a human for a form more natural to her. This form consisted of glistening golden-red wings and feathers, that of a golden hawk. The Royal family, the Tuuli and her children all bared the second form of a hawk. Descendents of Alisdair, and worshippers of Anhamirak; the goddess of free-will and eturnal beauty.

The royal hawk landed on the sixth floor, and shifted once more. Returning to her less-graceful human form. The hawk child glanced down at her current attire, woundering if she should change quickly and then see to her mother. It may vie off some imposing and accusitory questions as well, but,...no, she was told, _ordered, _to see to her mother right away. Without a second thought, Danica Shardea, headed down the grand hallway of the sixth floor and stopped just outside the double-doors, crafted grandly from oak, and rapped her right hand, curled into a slight fist, on the door softly.

A melodic voice answered "Oh Danica? Is that you? Come in..." Her voice sounded slightly strained, but other than that held no emotion.

She swallowed and pushed open the doors, closing and locking them behind her, as to not be interuppted. A wave of guilt swept over Danica at her mother's dissapproving glance at her clothes. The Tuuli Thea's stern gaze unnerved her slightly, she knew her mother wouldn't approve of her intentions, even if they were good intentions. But she also wished to be a Queen who was one with her people, to be amoung them, live and walk amoung them, not to be so distant. But that was still a life-time away,...

Nacola's daughter was brought from her revivoire by the sound of her mother's monotonous voice.

"Danica...are you listening to me?" the hawk queen asked impaitently.

Danica, bowed her head slightly, embarassed by her wandering mind, turning her molten gaze to meet her mother's indentical one sent sharp bits of relief through her being. the look in her mother's golden gaze seemed concerned, but it showed Danica she still acknologed her as her daughter and not just the next royal in line for the throne. With a soft released breath, the heir answered calmly, and truthfully.

"Yes, mother, I'mlistening."

* * *

_**Okay, had to end it there, have to get off now. I'll update ASAP. Remember review and you get a cookie! Come on,...you know you want to ;)**_


End file.
